Heaven and Hellfire
by voiceofdisbelief
Summary: On a mission, Nightcrawler encounters an irresistible Emma Frost. Usually the one in control, the White Queen finds herself on the other end of the lash.


Heaven and Hellfire

The long driveway curved right up to the pillared entrance of the mansion. Soft lights placed at intervals gently lit the white gravel so that it shimmered. Kurt Wagner eyed the driveway with a wry smile from his perch atop the mansion roof. Conventional entrances were for the slightly less…talented. He was going to get into the Hellfire Club his own way.

He moved stealthily to the edge of the roof and swung down one handed to land on a small but sturdy ledge. He scanned the wall ahead of him and spied a set of open balcony doors. Taking a deep breath, Kurt closed his eyes and vanished. The next thing he saw was a set of voluminous curtains, pale and sheer, filtering the light from the room within. He threw a look over his shoulder at the ledge he had balanced on moments ago and allowed himself a brief smile, his sharp white teeth cutting through his dark face.

Emma Frost shivered a little as a breeze stole through the curtains and as she sensed the presence on her bedroom balcony. Not that her high-cut white leotard and thigh high boots offered much protection against the elements, but she wasn't worried. She knew exactly who was standing just outside her room and why he was here.

"Mr Wagner, a welcome, if unexpected visit, you're a long way from Muir Island," Emma spoke without turning, "what can I do for you?" Her honeyed tones covered a note of steel and warning.

"I'm here for information, White Queen, information only the Hellfire Club could hold." Nightcrawler looked away, seemingly embarrassed at Frost's state of dress.

"I'm sorry, Nightcrawler, am I making you…uncomfortable?" Emma finally turned around and glanced down at Nightcrawler's belt, at the rosary beads hanging from it. She moved towards him, never breaking eye contact. Her hand moved down towards the beads, softly brushing them out of the way and gently grasped Nightcrawler through his uniform. "Ooh," she breathed, "there's more to you than I ever credited."

An angry look flashed across Kurt's face for a second, but this passed and he moved his head forward and kissed Emma fiercely. His lips moved across hers heated and firm, as he drew his fingers up and down her back. He pressed her against his unyielding length. "I'm not intimidated by you White Queen, I might be a religious man, but I'm not a monk."

Emma laughed lightly, "I don't underestimate you at all Nightcrawler, and I'm sure you offer me the same courtesy." From behind her back, Emma drew a white, leather whip. The braided strips fanned out at the end, tipped with silver.

"It might look soft," Emma drew the buttery leather across her thighs, "but it's got a sting in the tail, a bit like you actually. " She flicked the tasselled end with practised ease at Kurt's cheek. With lightning quick reflexes Nightcrawler grabbed the whip and wound it around his hand, drawing Emma closer to him.

Her lips twisted in a smile. Kurt smiled too, baring his razored incisors for a moment before leaning in to whisper, his lips brushing the white column of Emma Frost's neck, "my turn." With a single move Kurt spun Emma in his arms and pushed her down so that she was forced to bend right over, holding on to the bedpost for support. Nightcrawler drew his tail up, the flexile length glistening in the moonlight as it twisted, strong and sinuous.

"Oh!" Emma cried out at the first lash. Nightcrawler whipped his tail with steady speed at Emma Frost's barely covered backside. She cried out half in pain, half in pleasure. He placed a palm on the small of her back, forcing her to stay down as he increased his rhythm. Freeing himself from his uniform, he gathered Emma up in his arms and dropped her onto the four-poster bed. The soft white covers flew up like clouds and Nightcrawler stood before Emma, glorious in all his gleaming blue nakedness.

Emma slid her leotard down, releasing her breasts to his gaze, which was slowly following the process of the skimpy garment. "Please to leave the boots on," Nightcrawler breathed the request, his accent growing thicker. Emma cocked an eyebrow but threw her head back in invitation. Kurt kneeled on the bed, and took her lush mouth with a groan of pleasure.

He moved between her open legs and drew her knees up, smoothing his hands over the soft leather of her thigh-high, white boots. He entered her gently and closed his eyes as she drew him deeper, as the tempo intensified. In his mind, Emma sensed that Nightcrawler was just riding the edge and she toppled him. Rolling her hips up against him, she forced the delicious momentum to its climax. Nightcrawler opened his eyes and Emma was struck for a second at the shining gold set deep in that midnight blue face.

They both collapsed in a heap on the bed. Emma went to reach into Kurt's mind again but stopped herself. She stroked his shoulder and turned her head to look past the curtains in the window, to the dark sky beyond.


End file.
